Liz turns into a wolf
by Lizzie Mutou
Summary: Liz finds a wolf pup YugiXOC
1. Liz Finds Pup wolf

Yugi: Liz do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami: Now Aibou if she did she will own the new Yu-Gi-Oh

Yuma: -comes in- Wait this is not my world

Everyone: -glares- what are you doing here

Yuma: oops wrong place sorry –leaves-

Liz: like Yugi said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Lizzie was walking down the street until she heard a whimper, she check it out and she found a puppy it just not a puppy it was a wolf pup. She was scared of wolves her mom and dad got killed by wolves. She just can't leave him there, so she took him home and laid him on the bed he gave a whimper. "I be back little guy." She didn't know his name she called him Yugi.

He woke up in a strange place. "**w-where am I?" he thought he was in the pound he looks around and sniffed "**it not the pound a human lives here" he look up and seen the girl and whimpers.****

"Shh I'm not going to hurt you Yugi." She said "I want to help you." She had seen the tilt of the head. "Is that your name Yugi" he gave a nod he watching her coming close she

has something in her hands "it food are you hungry" Liz asked Yugi "**Yes I'm hungry why are you helping me I'm just a wolf" he said there was sadden in his eyes "well I**

just can't leave you to die can I" there was hurt in her voice "**I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, thank you for saving me how old are you, you look like 9 **

**or 10" he started to eat. She blushes "I'm 14 years old I look like I'm young" his eyes widen "**I'm two years old older then you I'm 16 years old" Yugi said "but you just a****

pup" she look at him with sad eyes he sighs "**I'm not a pup" he turn into his human form, Liz jumps and squeaks "you are a human" her voice couldn't be found "are you ok Liz"**

his eyes soften walking up to her. She walks backwards to get away she shake her head "Stay away from me" there was fear in her eyes "I'm not going to hurt you Liz please

don't be scared of me" Yugi said still walking up to her putting a hand on her cheek. She flinched and whimpers "what is it Liz why are you scared of me" Yugi said in a soft

voice "I'm scared of wolves Malik and Isis that my mom and dad some pack killed them in front of me when I was 9 years old" she broke down crying. Yugi pulls her into a hug

and rocks her whispers into her ear "shh I'm here sweetie I'm here I be here for you if you want" he rubs her back "I'm sorry Yugi I never tell no one about my past" she

calm down "It ok Liz I will protect you no one will hurt you if they do I will rip them to pieces" he said kissing her forehead "please stay with me Yugi" she hiccupped "You

want me to stay with you" he hugged her gently she nodded "please stay" she said in a whisper "I will Liz I will" he kissed her on the lips making her blush red


	2. Yugi save Liz

Read chapter one I don't own Yugioh

=two years later=

Yugi has grown into a nice wolf. He is 18 now, going to school with Liz to protect her from danger. "Liz, time to wake up," said Yugi. "Come on, love, wake up." He pounced on

her. "Ahh, Yugi. I'm up, I'm up!" Liz yawns. She is 16 now. They have been together for 2 years now. "Yugi, are you ready to go to school?" She said, brushing her long hair.

"Yeah I'm ready I don't want to go though." He hated school he wanted to stay home and relax in his wolf form. "YUGI COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Liz yelled at

him. "I'm coming Liz." Yugi ran out the door "why are you in a hurry?" he pants "we have an hour to get there" he said "Well I have clean up duty someone got me in trouble."

Liz said "you started Liz" he pouts "I STARTED YUGI" Liz yelled "YOU STARTED IT NOT ME" she storms off "I-I sorry" he said quietly. "I can't believe him AGH he

makes me so mad" she screamed "Hey stop you're screaming." New voices come out of the shadows, evil laughter comes out of one of the guys "W-Who, are you" shebacks up

hitting one of the guys, he grabs her "we the trouble maker in this school and you are coming with us girl" Marik said, "No I won't go with you." She struggled in his arms. "To

bad you coming with us girl. They took her to an old house and throw her on the bed. She tries to run they turned into their wolfs forms and pounces on her "**You not going **

**any were girl, Bakura what we going to with her I want make her scream my name.**" Marik laughs "**Do it Marik make her scream**." Bakura said leaning on a wall "No

please not that." She struggles and feel her clothes ripped off, she scream as Marik goes in. "NO PLEASE." Bakura gags her "**Shut it girl**." Tears falling and whimpers "AHH

MARIK!" she screams his name as he cums into her. "**That it screams my name girl****"** Marik said. Meanwhile with Yugi he was walking trying to find Liz "Liz where are you?"

Yugi got scared and bump into his brother he felled down to the ground "Y-Yami is that you?" He was in shock. "Yes my twin it me Yami" Yami help Yugi up from the ground

"where were you been my twin" Yami said pulling Yugi into a hug. "I been with Liz she saved me and now I can't find her." Yugi said in tears "what is her sense my twin" asked

Yami "it like a flower, I thinks it called daffodils" Yugi said "um come with me Yugi" they walk up to the roof turning into his wolf form and sniff Yugi "**I smell the flower **

**on you and something else like snapdragon**" He said "that her sense let go find her" Yugi said in tears "Yugi we will find her don't worry my twin" Yami said hugging his

brother. "Don't worry's we get her back to you Yugi just wait and see." Yugi start to sniff the ground "Yami I smell her and two others" He said "it's Marik's and Bakura's

senses they got her" Yami said "Liz please be ok" Yugi said he ran after the sense "Wait up my twin" Yami ran to catch up to him Yami's ears perks up and run faster "come on

Yugi run faster" they ran fast until they hear a scream "AHH WHAT THE HECK THAT HURTS" Liz screamed she got stab in the shoulder "**Good job Bakura**" Marik said he

watch Bakura stabbed her with the rod the knife part. "**LIZ**" Yugi yelled as he pounces on Marik and Yami pounced on Bakura they got into a fight Jz walks up to Liz and put

a rag on her shoulder stopping the bleeding "GET AWAY FROM ME WOLF" she back up "Take it easy, I'm here to help you calm down, please you going to hurt yourself" Jz

said "Just let me die" Liz said started to get up then she felled but Yugi caught her before she hit the ground. "**She needs help now" **Yugi said he was worried for Liz "**Yes **

**she does let take her to the hospital. Yugi you have to carry her on your back**" Yami said. "**I know help her on my back**" he said.


End file.
